Roses for the Well Dressed
by LovinoMargarita
Summary: Shizuya Kuromine has always loved his brother but hated his brothers life. He makes dresses for crying out loud! and Shizuya has finally accepted that his brother, and his brothers co-worker in dressmaking, aren't total bad guys. But that doesn't mean he's going to stop hating that dress making freak for dragging his brother down with him!
1. Chapter 1

Roses for the well dressed

Idiot! Stupid moronic big brother! Making me bring him his camera all the way to work just because he forgot it at home! He's going to owe me big time! But it's not like I was doing anything important, I mean, its not like Rei and I had plans or anything, and Sakashita hasn't been playing fair since she and Ageha forcibly brought me to V.B. Rose.

Not that it matters now, but still! I get off the bus and start walking in the direction of the store, it's not hard to miss the big gate, but from here you wouldn't even know it was there. But soon enough I'm faced with the two story establishment, Mitsu's camera sits in my backpack, since he'd also asked for some clothes.

I touch the gate with one hand, bang my head against it once. Why am I being his gopher!? Pushing the gate open I settle into the mood, angry and ticked, but nothing a free meal from my dear sweet brother couldn't fix.

Walking in I'm greeted by no one. Where is everyone? Whatever. Going up the stairs I assume Mitsu must be there. "Mitsu-"

Ack!

What do I do? God, why is he here! What am I saying, he works here, of course he'd be here! Laying on the couch Arisaka lay there passed out on the couch, his eyes shut. Shutting my mouth I could faintly hear him breathing. Was he sleeping?

I set my bag by the table and quietly as I can I scoured the upper area or Rosa, Mitsu had to be here somewhere. No way in heck did I come here just to be alone with that jerk!

…He's not here. Great. I sigh in silence and walk back to the area where Arisaka lay sleeping. Creeping over towards him I went to pick up my bag. I'd come back later or something. Crouching down I grabbed it, but suddenly Arisaka moved. Freezing, I waited, almost expecting him to jolt awake and kill me.

But he stayed asleep. He'd tilted his head a little, just enough so I had a perfect view of his face. Hmm. When he's asleep, he looks like a girl, and a pretty girl at that. Usually I was to blinded by hate for the guy from stealing my brother from me to care what he looked like, but I'll admit, he's better looking than I'd thought. His blonde hair accenting either side of his perfect face. I couldn't help but notice what long lashes he has.

From down the stairs I could hear the door opening and people walking in, "Ririko - chan, let's bring them upstairs," Mitsuya said. I get up, bag in hand, and go towards the stairs. Hurrying down I meet him at the first step.

"Shizuya?" Mitsu asks, several boxes in his arms. "I thought you weren't coming?"

"Idiot, I brought what you wanted, here." I set the bag on top, hiding his face. "See you at home!" I say before rushing out the door and taking off, nearly barreling into a woman carrying similar boxes to the one's Mitsu had.

"Sorry," I call over my shoulder and rush through the gates. Not stopping until I'm on the next bus. Finally I'm calming down. I can't believe it. My heart skipped a beat! And for that jerk! He brought Mitsu into dress making! And yet!

No, it's a mistake, he looked like a girl, that's all!

From my pocket my cell started ringing. "Hello?"

"Shizuya? Why'd you take off like that?" Mitsu asked.

"No reason," I say, staring out the window as the bus chugs forward. Trying to erase the image of the highly effeminate and slightly beautiful sleeping Arisaka.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know you were here, I went out to get the new shipment of fabric with Ririko, if I'd known I would have stayed behind-"

"It's fine Mitsu, Jeeze, your such a worry wart." I say, pinching the bridge of my nose, but I'm secretly happy that Mitsu's worried. He doesn't come home very often but he's kept his promise and does come home on occasion. But even then he's tired or busy with the neighbors or mom and dad.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See you at home." I say, hanging up.

-0-0-

"-ya. Shizuya. Kuro kuro here kitty kitty." Rei dangles the pen in my direction and I snap, swatting it from his hand.

"How many times do I need to tell you I'm not a cat?!" I snap, lunch break was almost over and I still hadn't eaten anything. Picking up a chip I shoved it in my mouth.

"You've been distracted lately." Rei says.

"Whatever, I've just been thinking."

"That's a dangerous hobby," Sakashita says from behind me, leaning against my shoulder with her own. When did she get here. "It's pointless to tell you anything if you don't listen." She said.

"What?" I ask, eating another chip.

"I was trying to tell you," Rei starts.

"Ageha sent me a text saying to tell you Mitsuya – san wanted you to stop by. Something about food." Sakashita smiled before patting my shoulder and walking away.

"How long was she here?" I asked, taking a drink from my milk.

"Since before 'kitty kitty'. We were trying to get your attention but you were gone." Rei says, dusting his hands off. His lunch was all but crumbs now.

He was right about that, I was thinking about V.B.R. and for once wasn't totally pissed off. Scratch that, wasn't totally pissed off at the establishment, but more so that stupid jerk Arisaka.

Moron, sleeping like that out in the open like he wants people to see him. Obnoxious idiot.

-0-0-

I go to V.B. Rose straight from school, since it'd be out of the way to go home and change beforehand. And it's not like it matters anyway.

"Oh, Shizuya!" Ageha says as I walk in, she works here with Mitsu and that jerk Arisaka, she's also friends with Sakashita.

"Hey," I say, looking passed her Mitsu was walking down the stairs. He looked up from a thick binder.

"Shizuya, you came fast." He says, shutting it.

"Ya, well I came from school." I say, noting that Ageha wasn't in her uniform. She must live close by or something.

"Mitsuya! Where's the binder?" a voice calls down the stairs.

"I have it," Mitsu says. A moment later Arisaka's coming down.

"Did you find the print that she wanted?" he asked him. Mitsu nodded and went to open the page, Ageha popped in at his side and looked over at the image. Arisaka took the binder from Mitsu and studied it for a second.

"Ageha, did you finish the headband?" Arisaka asked a moment later, closing the binder and shoving it under his arm.

"Yes, did you want me to attach the veil?"

"Can you?"

"Not really."

"I'll show you," Mitsu said, "Mm, I think the veils in one of the boxes we got yesterday, come on," they went upstairs, Ageha asked about the boxes and Mitsu proceeded to tell her about them. Such a simple ton.

Arisaka sighed and then started upstairs.

Wait! Why am I even here!?

"Umm."

"What?" Arisaka stops walking and looks over his shoulder at me. I see his sleeping face all over again and look away.

"What?" he asks again, louder this time.

"Um, nothing, never mind." I say. He sighs loudly again and vanishes within a few moments. Crap. He did it again. My heart skipped. I swear, there has to be something wrong with me. I let out a sigh, then straighten up. I wouldn't let that jerk get to me. It's purely accidental that all this is happening.

Yeah. He's just some dress making idiot who doesn't realize how girly he is. Taking a deep breath I go up the stairs where I can hear Ageha squealing with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm completely pooped when I lay down in bed. That stupid Ageha, making a mess of everything and causing Mitsu so many problems! I'll get her back for that one day. For sure!

Rolling over I glance at the clock on my bedside table, it was well past ten. Moron. I ended up helping out since Mitsu had to deal with Ageha, that slacker Arisaka went out to meet some woman named Tsuyu Ichihashi. Player, leaving Mitsu to do all the work while you go flirt with women. Jeeze that guy pisses me off.

Maybe I'll go visit him after school tomorrow, just to make sure that Arisaka isn't leaving him to do everything like today. And that ditz Ageha had better leave Mitsu alone! I refuse to allow your relationship to be anything more than co-workers!

-0-0-

I sigh as I stop outside of the gate. What am I supposed to say? Never mind, I'll just say the truth. I'm here to help. And it's not like I like dress making or anything, it's just…

"Shizuya?" I turn around to see Ageha in school dress, walking towards me.

"Uh, hi." I say, scratching the back of my head. What now? I've been seen! I can't just back out now, otherwise she'd tell Mitsu about it.

"Did you come to see Mitsuya?" she asks when she gets to the gate, she stands there beside me.

"Uh, yeah." I say, and follow her through the gates and up the V.B. Rose. I'll admit, for a dress shop, it doesn't look to terribly bad. We enter through the back and go up the stairs where Ageha abandons her school bag on the floor by the table next to the couch. I set mine down, grateful that Arisaka isn't anywhere to be seen.

"Yukari?" I hear someone ask, around the corner Mitsu appears, "Oh, Ageha!" he drops whatever he was holding and instead tries to glomp onto Ageha, who expertly evades him. Leave him alone! Upon rejection he stands back up and finally notices me.

"Oh, Shizuya, when did you get here?" he asks. I've been here the whole time. Instead of saying that I say, "Just now, thought I'd come help you since you're stuck with these idiots." Note how I added Arisaka into the mix.

Mitsu hugs me, "Oh, my dear sweet brother! Such a good boy!" he rubs his cheek against mine several times before I push him off. That's a little too brotherly for my tastes.

"Hey Mitsu, did anyone call while I was out?" I hear someone ask, Arisaka comes into the room holding a few sheets of paper, he looks up and sees us all loitering in the space and makes a face. "You!" he points in my direction, "I said don't come back until after that test!" He reaches for me and I freak, putting my hands up to try and block him.

"Ah! Tests finished today!" Ageha screams, Arisaka has her by her side ponytail. "Really?" he tilts his head and looks at Mitsu, who's calmly watching with a smile, "Yes." He replies.

"Oh." Arisaka lets go of her hair.

"Meanie!" Ageha says, cradling her ponytail.

I just stand there watching this go down. These guys are so weird! Hair pulling!? What are you, five year olds?!

"Hey, what's he doing here again?" Arisaka asks while leaning against Mitsu's side.

I freeze. B-bmp. Crap. Why does this keep happening? It's not like I like him or anything! Truly! Maybe I'm sick, or dying and I don't know it. Or maybe it's because he looks so much like a girl… YES! That has to be it! Stupid head, I see you sleeping one time and now I'm acting all weird. Curse you!

-0-0-

I'm sitting here with a needle and string, trying to put big white pearl like beads on it, but I keep stabbing myself.

"Agh! How can you do this?!" I hiss under my breath, trying to not stab myself for the millionth time.

"What? This is easy," Ageha says from across the table, her string is about done while I have barely half the string is completed.

"Come on, hurry it up, we have things to do." Arisaka comes from the woodwork and starts stringing the beads, my hands just frozen there as he touched my hand and slipped the beads on continually until it was finished. "What good are you if you can't do something as simple as this?" he said practically in my ear.

I freak, jumping up I clock his chin knock him back, I stop to hold my head while he goes sprawling.

…Oops.

He glares up at me, already I know what he's going to say, just as he says it.

"Get out-!"

"Sorry." I say, grab my bag and hi-tail it out of there, feeling like a silly child. A better example is a nervous school girl who just bumped into her crush in the hall. Crap. How am I going to survive?


	3. Chapter 3

I hang my bag up and kick off my shoes as I walk in the door. After fleeing V.B. Rose I'd gone to Rei's to mope around until he kicks me out. All the while I refused to admit that I had acted like that around Arisaka.

That jerk.

Just because of his looks he thinks he can capture the heart of everyone, doesn't he?

Laughter floats out of the kitchen, not very loud, but that's normal, coming from mom. She's never been one to flat out explode from the emotion. Dad either, though he's more likely to go all out rather then burst.

I take out my cell phone as I walk to the kitchen, it was late, passed dinner, but that's fine. I'll help myself to the leftovers.

Leaning against the counter mom stood with the wall phone to her ear, the cord dangled in the air like a bridge, wavering as she laughed or moved.

"Oh, hold on," She pressed her hand over the receiver, "Your late Shizuya, I wrapped you up a plate in the fridge," She said to me before going back to her conversation. It wasn't uncommon for mom to get lost on the phone, how she did it I don't know.

Slipping past her I go to the fridge, a plate of curry sat on the top shelf. I pick it up, an end of the cling wrap pulls free and I can smell the curry. Holding it up with one hand I open the microwave door with one hand and set it in. Clicking the buttons I go to the silverware drawer as I listen to the beeping of the time countdown and pick up a spoon, I shove it into my mouth as I turn around to see mom watching me.

"Do you want to talk to Mitsu?" She mouths, listening to the phone as she does. I shake my head as the final beep comes and I pluck the steaming plate and rip the plastic off. I elbow the door closed and take the plate to my room while mom starts laughing again. I can hear her sigh before asking when he'll come home.

I'm gone before I hear the answer.

Sighing as I close my door with my foot I shuffle around the things lying around on the floor and plop down on my bed before clicking on the TV. It's just a tiny one on my table, but it works pretty well.

Nothing more than background noise as I eat. Why do I keep freaking out around Arisaka? I mean, It's not like I like him or anything, but still…I can't help but feel weird around him. I shouldn't like him, both because he dragged my brother down, but also because I'm a boy.

That's wrong.

Trying to focus on the TV is futile as my mind keeps wandering to Arisaka and Mitsu. Well, alright, mostly Arisaka, but that doesn't mean I trust him around Mitsu. If he really is a player, then maybe he won't stop with girls.

I nearly gag on my curry at the thought. Nah, Mitsu's not that stupid. He's always flirting with people. What am I thinking.

….. Good question. What _am_ I thinking?

-0-0-

I sit at the booth as Rei and Sakashita bring the food over. Ageha smiles as the food is set down, she immediately finds what is hers.

"Mmm, that reminds me, are you guys free this Sunday?" Sakashita starts. "I want to go bowling and thought I'd ask."

"Huh?" Ageha says. "I didn't know we had a bowling place anywhere around here."

I munch on a fry as she says it, "You mean you haven't gone bowling before?" I ask.

A dead silence sort of hangs there as she nods. "I've never had the chance." She says, playing with the straw of her drink.

"Are you serious?" I smile, this is too good, a laugh escapes. "Wow, I wanna know your score! What if it's just 30?"

"It's possible," Rei says taking a fry, "you seem awfully happy."

Ageha makes a face, "Oh yeah? And what's your score?" She asks.

"I can bowl 140 no problem." I brag, resting my head on one hand for a moment.

Silence comes from her, then turns to Sakashita. "Is that good?"

"It's ok," Sakashita says.

"When I'm in the groove I can bowl 170," Rei says. I turn to face him, he can't be serious.

"My best score is 192," Sakashita says.

I pale. "Whatever," I pout, crossing my arms.

"Oh come on Shizuya, just admit you lost." Ageha smiles, like the fact that she hasn't played ever will be blown over my by horrible score.

"Shut up "Gutter Queen," I say, like she's one to judge.

"What was that? You don't know until I try,"

"Alright, let's do it," I start.

"Bring it," She says.

That's how I ended up here this fine Sunday afternoon with Rei, Sakashita, and Ageha. Duking it out over a game of rolling a ball at a bunch of pins over a span of twenty feet.

I was begrudgingly defeated with her super slow ball and Sakashita's ability to hit every 7-10 pairing. To top it off, It was me and Rei against the two of them, and he went and barely tried. Makes me wonder how I thought I'd even win against Sakashita in the first place.

But I guess I'll admit it, I had the tiniest bit of fun playing.

I pout at my seat, crossing my arms and cursing the fact that I lost to a noobie.

Sakashita takes the seat next to me. "You know, you were such a good player that I had to get serious," She smiles. "I had a fun time."

I blush as she leaves with Ageha to go get drinks. I'm just about to say "Yes, I'm attracted to women!" because Sakashita made me blush for a moment, but I can't. There was no b-bmp like with Arisaka.

What could this mean? Maybe I need help. Rei pats my back, a 'you should have known better than to challenge Sakashita' look on his face, but I ignore it.

Thinking.


End file.
